The present disclosure relates to a package substrate and a semiconductor package including the same.
Magnetic memories are semiconductor devices in the spotlight as next-generation memories, having advantages of consuming a relatively small amount of power during data writing and reading operations and having a large amount of memory cells integrated in a small area. Magnetic memories use the principle of changing a magnetization direction of a free layer included in a magnetic tunnel junction (MTJ) element included in each memory cell to write data to or read data from such a magnetic memory.
In terms of the characteristics of magnetic memories to which data is written or from which data is read by adjusting a magnetization direction of a free layer included in an MTJ element, the possibility exists that data may be inadvertently recorded or lost due to the influence of an external magnetic field. Thus, in order to enhance the reliability of magnetic memories, semiconductor package structures capable of effectively interrupting a magnetic field that may be introduced from the outside are required.